


Let’s Get Glitchy (Mitch x Reader)

by lovely_luna06



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memory Alteration, Mitch is a bitch, Reader-Insert, Secret ghostbusters except they fight glitches instead of ghosts, Video & Computer Games, man tags are hard to come up with, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_luna06/pseuds/lovely_luna06
Summary: Two veteran work buddies start to develop feelings for each other, but one keeps on denying their feelings for the other (thanks to their pride and big ego).
Relationships: Hector Nieves | High Five/Miko Kubota | Me-K.O., Hector Nieves | High Five/Zahra, Mitch Williams | MitchFTW/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Managing the counter at Hinobi Tech has always been a part of the job that Y/N hated. Especially at an hour like this, business got extremely busy. All sorts of people came into the store either asking for a certain console or to have something repaired. Luckily, Y/N was saved from being swamped with work by a fellow veteran worker- Mitch. He smirked as he slid in behind the counter and started helping people. “Sooo, looks like you can’t handle this all by yourself. Such a shame, don’t you think?” “Oh boosh, shut up Mitch. It’s normal for any of us to get overwhelmed by a bunch of customers,” she retorted back to the pale haired male. Then he chuckled- well, more like cackled- before focusing back on helping customers. Eventually, things settled down for a moment until Phil called for the two of them.

“Wonder what he could possibly need now,” Mitch sighed exasperatedly with a roll of his eyes. Y/N and Mitch stopped in front of Phil and the older man cleared his throat before speaking. “Since everyone else is busy with setting up for the upcoming tournament, I’m going to need you two to go out on patrol and capture any glitches if necessary,” their boss spoke with his usual monotone voice. He took a sip from his mug of coffee before waving them off, “Get to work now you two.” The pair nodded and hurried off to go get in one of the vans and head out onto the streets.   
  
Now suited up by their gauntlets and riding in a Hinobi van, Mitch and Y/N looked outside the window while occasionally checking the radar for a glitch signature. “You’ve been awfully quiet for a change,” the young woman noted out loud. The pale haired male shrugged, “Well maybe right now I’m trying to think or maybe even keep an eye out for a glitch.” Y/N let out a sigh and leaned on the dashboard. “This is really boring, no glitches are coming up on the radar.” Mitch only let out a small hum. Then his eyes widened and his foot slammed on the brakes. A big glitch signature was detected up ahead of them. “Sweet mother of video games! What kind of glitch is _that_?” Y/N shouted as she unbuckled her seat and jumped out the van, running to get closer for a scan.   
  


“Y/N! Get your arse back here, _right_ now!” She only stopped running because she was too close and personal to the giant glitch trashing the area. “It’s a boss character from a game called Super Smashers.. I guess all it sees is things to smash, but wait until it sees us,” the girl explained out loud to her partner. “Ugh, less talking and more fighting!” He ran a comb through his hair and pocketed the tool before shooting the glitch with his gauntlet. That didn’t work the way he wanted it to. Instead, it only aggravated the glitch more and now it was looking at him. “ **Smaaaaash!!** ” A strong gush of wind was blown towards the two glitch techs, almost knocking them off their feet.

Y/N held onto a light pole and steadied herself before getting to higher ground. “Oh great, great job on pissing it off!” “Well _I’m sorry_ , if _you_ hadn’t run off in the first place and instead planned with me then we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Mitch shouted back, his eyes narrowed at the young woman. She rolled her eyes and groaned before using a power up to help her fight the glitch. “Just can it already and help me,” Y/N instructed strictly as she ran towards the glitch and blasted projectiles at it. It took a little damage, which meant the attack was working.. slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on now Y/N! We’ve almost got it,” Mitch shouted. Though the words were supposed to be encouragement, it certainly did not feel that way. The woman just rolled her eyes and typed on her gauntlet. She then swiped a bit and equipped a large hammer. “Ooh, I like this baby.. I got this Mitch! Get ready to take in the glitch,” she ordered him as she ran towards the boss glitch. It roared at her, causing a car to flip over and come flying. The woman swung at the car with the gigantic hammer, knocking it to the side.

She looked pretty angry, which frightened the boss. Y/N let out a warrior cry and then swung with full force at the glitch. It burst into pixels and reformed into its root form. Mitch shot the glitch with a beam and took it in, gaining EXP. “Good job partner. Mind wipe anyone if you need to and let’s get outta here,” the pale haired male said as he looked around, spotting a few bystanders to mind wipe. Y/N sighed and did the same, silently hoping he would remember to transfer half of the EXP to her. It was a lot of EXP which she also earned fair and square. Mitch was known to be an ass about stuff like that...

The two glitch techs had returned to the tech store and turned in the glitch. They collected their EXP and Y/N walked off to help with some boxes and testing gear for the tournament. “Mind if I tag along, Y/N/N?” “Ugh, you know I don’t like it when you call me that,” she groaned as he only chuckled at the sound of misery. “Whatever, oh boosh. I’m coming with you either way, you look like you need help.” “But I don’t. So you should mind your own beeswax and go do whatever it is you do,” the young woman told him and shooed him off as she held a small box under her arm.

Mitch held up his hands with raised brows and a frown. “Fine, fine. I’ll leave you alone.” He turned and left with his hands in his pockets. Y/N let out a sigh of relief and went back to unpacking boxes and stuff. Everything was pretty much set up for the tournament tomorrow and now the young woman could return to home for the day. Y/N clocked out of work and said her goodbyes to her coworkers and Phil. 

After pulling up to her apartment in her small F/C car, the glitch tech got out and shut the door. Then she locked the car doors before making her way into the building and going up the steps. Once on the fifth floor, Y/N stopped in front of the door that led inside her apartment. She dug in her pocket for her key and pulled it out, then put it into the lock and turned it. A satisfying click let her know that the door was now unlocked. The woman put the key back in her pocket and entered the apartment, shutting and locking the door.

For the rest of the day, Y/N just watched a silly cartoon on the tv and ate snacks occasionally. Eventually dinner time came along, but she didn’t feel like cooking. So the female settled for the good ol’ cup of ramen before going to bed. 

The next morning she woke up with a start, caught off guard by the loud sound of her alarm ringing. Y/N slapped her hand on top of it and pressed the button, which made it shut off. She let out a big sigh, “Finally.. Time to get ready.” The young woman pulled herself out of bed to go into her bathroom and do her morning routine... Wash face, brush teeth, and fix hair. Then she exited the bathroom and walked over to her closet to pull out a white long sleeved shirt and the Hinobi store vest. 

After being finished with getting ready for the big day, Y/N left her apartment and got in her car. She drove down the road into town, her destination being the Hinobi store. The drive took about ten minutes since she didn’t live too far from her job. The woman pulled into a parking spot and stepped out the car. She shut the car door and locked the vehicle before pocketing her keys and passing the line of people waiting to go inside. “Hey, back of the line man!” “Uh, I work here?” Y/N gestured to herself when someone shouted at her.   
  


“My bad.. Sorry.” She just huffed and rolled her eyes as she entered the store. Everything had been cleared out and it was dark, but colorful lights lit up the area. There was loud music playing as well and people chatting with each other. After Y/N caught up with Phil, she left him and went to go group up with her fellow coworkers. “Oh hey Y/N! You ready for the tournament?” Zahra greeted her to which Y/N responded with a wave and simple nod. “Can’t wait to see what happens. I hear there’s going to be some pretty good gamers,” the young woman said with a smirk. “Same here pal,” Haneesh spoke up as he watched several people enter the store and get the things they needed.


End file.
